


Switched

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098), PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts wen Percy wakes up in Annabeth's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

Percy's Pov

I could already tell that this was going to be the longest and weirdest day of my entire life.

I'd woken up in Annabeth's dorm room at her school, in Annabeth's bed, in Annabeth's clothes, and I knew this could only mean one obvious thing - Annabeth and I had switched bodies somehow. I went to bed last night thinking I might actually get a break from the craziness that is my life - I finally had my homework done, there were no emergencies at camp, and I could finally relax.

No. Such. Luck.

I groaned and dragged myself out of bed, but instead I ended up falling out of bed because I wasn't used to being in Annabeth's body (why the hell would I be)?!

How was it even possible that I switched bodies with my girlfriend? Talk about awkward.

Suddenly the bell rang, scaring me to death, and the door to Annabeth's room flew open.

"ANNABETH CHASE! GET DRESSED AND GET YOUR BUTT TO CLASS RIGHT NOW! You're going to get us all in trouble with your lateness!!!" A girl with blond hair and blue eyes screamed. I just stared at her.

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked at me like I was insane.

"I'm Jessica, and you're late!! Also, we're mortal enemies, remember? And what on earth are you wearing?" She asked, looking at Annabeth up and then down like she was a piece of trash.

"Um... rainbow, apparently." I said. "Not what at ALL what I went to bed in," I thought.

"But I promise you, I'm not Annabeth!" I said.

"Right, and it's not exams day. You're really not a morning person are you?" The girl asked. I shook my head and she dragged me out into the hall, not caring that I hadn't even changed into normal clothes. RIP, Annabeth's dignity. Sorry, Annabeth, its not my fault your psycho crazy arch rival doesn't let you get dressed.

Annabeth's Pov

I rubbed my eyes. Why was I so tired? I yawned, stretched, and looked around. What time was it? When I was finally awake enough to realize where I was, I panicked. Why was I in my boyfriends room? Why was my vision was so blurry? And when I looked down - I couldn't stop a squeal. I was wearing PERCY'S boxers and I was in PERCY'S bed. Which would make sense I guess, since I was in Percy's room. Why was this surprising?

Because I was in my boyfriend's body.

Wait. If I was Percy... Then Percy was in MY body! I tried not to groan - I could only imagine that Percy was currently ruining my entire reputation just by being stupid. 

"Percy come on, you're going to be late for school!"

Oh no... I started panicking. What would Percy do? What would he normally say?

"Uh... Coming mom!" I called. Ew, even my voice was deep! Gross. (No offense Percy).

"Well hurry up! You're usually late, but you're never THIS late. Hurry up!"

What? It wasn't like Sally to be snappy. She was always so nice to me - Annabeth. To Annabeth. I'm not Annabeth. I'm Percy. I'm Annabeth in Percy's body. I had to remember that - I had to remember to act like Percy today, or else people would think there was something seriously wrong with him.

Percy's Pov

"What's gotten into you today? You're not usually this quiet, and you've been acting all awkward since you woke up. It's like you're not even in there." Annabeth's friend Shannon had said. 

"Oh, if only you knew. . ." I thought.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." I lied. Shannon just gave me a weird look.

"Is this about you and Percy? Did something happen?" Shannon asked.

"What? No! Is there something I should know?" I asked. Another weird look. 

"Well, yeah, you should know. You did tell me that you planned on breaking up with him remember? You said you were going to break up with him after school." She asked.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Why didn't she tell me?!" 

"What's wrong with you today?" Shannon asked. I sighed.

"Look, I'm not Annabeth." I waited for her reaction but she just stayed silent. 

"Well?" I asked.

"Well . . . what?" Shannon asked. 

"I'm not Annabeth."

"You said."

"So?"

"What?!"

"Do you believe me?!"

"Actually, yes."

Annabeth's Pov (Percy's Body)

I didn't realize that I was sulking. Grover had noticed something was wrong, and he started asking me a bunch of questions that I had no idea how to answer.

"Dude, what's gotten into you? You're acting really weird. Come on, it's just school. Yeah, it's awful, but at least its the last day."

"It's the last day?" I asked. Grover stared at me weirdly.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.  

"Grover, I'm NOT Percy, I’m  Annabeth!” I explained. Grover stared blankly at me.

”Ok,” Grover said, then kept walking.

”Wait, you don’t believe me?” I asked. “I thought you and Percy were best friends. You wouldn’t believe your best friend?”

”Ok, look. If you’re really Annabeth, say something only she would know.” 

I rolled my eyes. 

“I can’t even . . . Ok, fine. Um . . .” I thought about something I could say to make him believe me, but I couldn’t think of anything.

”That’s what I thought,” Grover said. That was it. I grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to face me.

”Listen to me you IDIOT! Someone switched our bodies in the middle of the night! Percy's in my body and I'm in his! I know it sounds crazy, but right now, he's me, and he's going to my boarding school! It’s final exam day, and he’s going to fail ALL OF THEM! He’s DOOMED! On top of that, we’re probably going to make each other look stupid to the world by the end of the day because we don’t know each other’s minds!" I snapped. “He’s a teenage boy in a teenage girl’s body!!!” Grover's eyes widened.

”Ok ok I believe you! Geez.” Grover took a step back. “You’re scary when you’re mad.” I grinned.

”Yeah, don’t forget it either!” I snapped. 


	2. Aphrodite's Plan (Part 2)

Percy's Pov (Annabeth's Body)

I spent the day pacing Annabeth's room. I didn't DARE change into her real clothes. I dreaded having to pack all her stuff later. She had a lot of clothes.

Okay, this wasn't a problem, it was just a minor setback (Disguised as a HUGE problem). I had found out from one of Annabeth's friends that It was the last day of school, and then I remembered that camp started in a week. We'd have to solve this problem before then. I had a plan - we meet up at my apartment, explain to whoever would believe us what was going on, then go to camp and find someone to fix us and tell us what was going on. Simple.

The even bigger problem was that I was locked in Annabeth's room for the whole day with no contact to anyone what so ever. I faked being sick to have some time to figure this out, but that might not have been so smart after all - Annabeth's school banned phones and all other electronics. My drachmas were back at my house in my pants so I couldn't exactly Iris Message anyone.

This was weird, even for me.

I paced the room, looking for something to do. There were still three hours left of school and when Annabeth was back in her own body and me in mine, she was going to KILL me for making her miss an entire day and making her look stupid in front of everyone and probably ruining her reputation here.

But I couldn't worry about that now. I had to contact someone.

Grover's Pov

Talk about awkward - being in your girlfriend/boyfriend's body.... It was freaky. And Annabeth wasn't doing so well as Percy. She was nothing like him! She was a know it all, and Percy . . . . not so much. Luckily, it was the last period of the day and we could all meet up at Sally's after and figure this out.

Annabeth's Pov (Percy's Body)

Grover and I walked out of school. We didn't dare risk taking the bus and making Percy look even more like a weirdo and a freak. He'd probably end up in a mental hospital if I kept talking to people - I had no idea what Percy was usually like.

"We're almost to Sally's. We can tell her." Grover said. I was about to agree when I started to feel weird.

"Grover."

He kept walking.

"Grover!"

"What?"

"I have to pee."

All the color drained out of Grover's face.

Percy's Pov (Annabeth's Body)

I stayed on the bed, curled into a ball. I had to pee, and I didn't know how girls used the bathroom! This was humiliating, and I hated whoever's idea this was.

Annabeth's Pov (Percy's Body)

"You have - okay, this isn't a problem. But I definitely think it's something SALLY could help you with," Grover said awkwardly.

I crossed my arms and glared at Grover.

"Just help me!" I snapped. "I don't know how Percy's body works! I don't know how boys bodies work! Obviously I've never been a boy before! And if I do this, then it'll be even more awkward than it already is for me and Percy! You're best friends, do something!" Grover narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're totally Annabeth." My jaw dropped.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Grover laughed.

"I'm kidding, calm down. Come on, we're almost at Sally's place."

~No One's Pov ~ 

"You WHAT?!" Athena yelled. Aphrodite shrugged.

"I switched their bodies. They were arguing a lot, but I know they just miss each other. So I decided to do something about it."

"So, let me get this straight," Poseidon got up.

"Annabeth is in Percy's body and Percy is in Annabeth's body?"

Aphrodite nodded.

"Yep."

"I'm going to KILL you!!"

Aphrodite squealed and started running away from Athena. Zeus just rolled his eyes.

"Quit it you two! How long are they going to be stuck like this?" He asked.

"I'd tell you if Athena would stop chasing me - ah! Get off me!!!"

Athena caught up to Aphrodite and pinned her to the ground.

"If you don't get my daughter out of that kelp head's body -" Athena growled. Aphrodite squealed and covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry don't hurt me!!"

"How long are they stuck like this!?" Athena snapped. Aphrodite gulped.

"Just a few weeks!"


	3. Totally Completely Humiliated

Annabeth's Pov *Percy's Body*

Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew, a million times - ew!

This was SO gross. But Percy would kill me if I let him pee his pants, so I guess I had no choice. Grover helped. Kind of. If shouting at me from the other side of the door counted. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, so I went, zipped up and bolted.

I could only hope Percy was having as horrible a time as I was.

Percy's Pov *Annabeth's Body*

I decided to ask for help. I decided it was better to have Annabeth be mildly humiliated by asking a stupid question than majorly publicly humiliated. I asked Shannon since she was the only person who'd talked to me all day. I explained that I was sick and needed help getting to the bathroom.

"Wait, I don't feel so good. I'll be out in a sec." I lied.

Shannon sighed and left to give me some privacy.

This was SO gross.

Okay Percy, calm down. You're just using the bathroom in your girlfriend's body.

Gods this was humiliating.


	4. Explanations

Annabeth's Pov *Percy's Body*

"So you're really Annabeth?" Sally asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Unfortunately." The color drained from Sally's face, and she looked even more freaked out then I felt.

"So that means, you were the one who actually-" she glanced towards the bathroom door. I felt my face heat up.

"How about let's not talk about that," I suggested.

"How did this happen?" Sally sighed. I just shrugged.

"I don't know, I just woke up like this. Percy doesn't have anyone to help him though, and I'm worried because he's at my boarding school. My all GIRLS boarding school. Well, my friend Shannon might try to understand what's happening because we're really close, but I don't know if our relationship can take any other crazy situations. We've already been through so much." I explained. Sally sighed.

"I do."

Poseidon.

Sally squealed and jumped up from her stool. Then she ran to Poseidon and jumped in his arms. He grinned and picked her up and Sally buried her face in his shirt.

"Aphrodite had an idea. That's what happened." 

"Of course," I snapped and threw my hands in the air in anger.

"Hey, offensive!"

Pink mist swirled next to him and Aphrodite appeared a second later. She smiled when she saw him and Sally.

"Aw, you guys are so cute. Why was I here again? Oh yeah. OFFENSIVE!" She poked Poseidon's chest. "I promise you this is all going to work out. You're all going to thank me later. That's right, all of you!" Aphrodite scoffed and crosed her arms.

"What about me? What do I do? I can't live in Percy's body forever!" I snapped. I threw a pillow at her. "Switch us back!" I screamed. Aphrodite shook her head.

"Can't. The spell lasts a week. I only did this so you two could understand each other better." "I understand Percy perfectly!" I snapped. "He's my boyfriend! This is insulting!!!"

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at me.

"You did make him cry." I rolled my eyes. "It was one time and he was being absolutely ridiculous! He needed to snap out of it!"

"Well then I understand his ridiculousness if no one ever even listens to him! It's okay to be jealous every once in a while, especially if he saved the world a few times!" Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Sally sighed.

"Come on, let's not fight over this. You had an idea and it didn't exactly work out. We just have to make the best of the situation."

I sighed.

"I guess. But how am I supposed to learn my boyfriend's body in a week?" I asked. "I won't be able to do anything!!"

"I can help you with some things. It can't be that bad. Right? I mean, you're still Annabeth on the inside. All we need to do is get Percy here." Sally glanced at me. I sighed.

It was exactly that bad.


	5. Camp - Day 1

Annabeth's Pov (Percy's Body)

Annabeth and I had met up at camp and talked it over. We were going to have to explain to our friends that we were in each other's bodies. How completely awkward and humiliating. We had to explain to them that we were stuck like this for a week.

"So... Yeah. That's basically it." Annabeth sighed.

Our friends simply stared at us.

Piper looked like she might throw up.

"So . . . how are you going to go to the bathroom?" Hazel asked, being the first one to break the awkward silence. She sounded horrified.

I glanced at Percy.

"Well, we kinda already took care of that, but . . . you don't wanna know, trust me." I said eventually.

"Well this is very . . . uh . . . disturbing," Jason said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. How do you think we feel?"

Percy's Pov (Annabeth's Body)

Even if we were in each other's bodies, at least we still got to cuddle at campfire's.

"How are we going to live like this for the next week?" I sighed. Percy sighed.

"I don't know." 


	6. Update!! :)

CLIFHANGER!! DUN DUN DUN


	7. Sick Day (Camp HB, Day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Annabeth and Percy are sick for the day.

Annabeth's POV (Percy's Body)

The next day, I woke up feeling miserable. What had I done to make myself - Percy, feel this awful? 

Campfire, s’mores, back to the cabin, went to bed. That was it. So why did I feel so disgusting?

"Annabeth?"

"Coming," I groaned. I opened the door to see myself staring back at me.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"What did you do to me and why do I feel like I might throw up?" Percy snapped.

"I don’t know, but I feel awful. What happened to us?"

"We can’t possibly go to training feeling like this.” Percy crossed Annabeth’s arms.

"Of course not. We’d probably end up throwing up on all our friends!" Percy said.

"This is okay! One of us just has to go tell Chiron that we’re both not feeling well and we’ll have to miss training today. So who's going?"

"Not it," Percy said immediately and raised his hand.

"Baby.” I mumbled. Then I got dressed and headed out.

I was almost immediately pulled into a talk with Nico.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Um, it’s Annabeth, remember?"

"Oh, right, forgot about that. Well... can I still talk to you?"

"Bye Nico," Annabeth waved.

"Fine," Nico crossed his arms and left. Annabeth spotted Chiron talking to some new campers.

"Hey, so Annabeth and I aren’t feeling well, so we can’t do training today.” Annabeth said. Chiron simply nodded and Annabeth went back to the cabin.

”Percy?”

”I don’t think you know how awful you feel.” Percy groaned from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes.

”If it’s anything like you then I can imagine. I’m just gonna lay down.”

As soon as I started to change back into pj’s there was a knock on the door.

”Ugh, what?” Annabeth groaned as she opened the door. It was Nico.

”You got me sick,” Nico said quickly. He started having a coughing fit soon after.

”How? I was with you for literally 30 seconds!” Annabeth said.

”I don’t know, ask your germs!”

”Just go see Will!”

”I can’t, we’re fighting!!! That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

”Oh. I’m sorry Nico.”

”I thought you two had the perfect relationship. And that I wasn't you're type. Why did you want to talk to me again?” Percy snapped from the bathroom. Nico just rolled his eyes.

”Oh get over it,” Nico said. “But we’re fighting over something so stupid. I shadow traveled to a place when I was sick and dying and Will’s been mad me ever since. He told me not to waste my energy on something stupid like running away but I did, and I’ve been avoiding him ever since. It's so awkward between us now that I can’t stand to go to the infirmary. I was wondering if I could stay with you guys since I'm already sick.”

”It sounds like you’re the one being stupid Nico. It sounds like he was just trying to care about you.” Annabeth said. "And you know we're still trying to figure out this whole body switch thing right?"

“He is just trying to care about me.”

”So what’s the problem?" I asked.

”It’s weird! It's awkward! I know he cares about me but its also so awkward!"

"Bye Nico," I said. Nico frowned and shut the door,


End file.
